


Torchwood what if moments By Lutherian.

by Lady_Liz_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, F/M, Missing Scene, What-If, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Liz_17/pseuds/Lady_Liz_17
Summary: Summary: What if Jack had kissed Gwen during the engagement scene of Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang.Word Count: 422.





	Torchwood what if moments By Lutherian.

"Congratulations" Jack kissed her cheek, gently holding her in his arms, eyes closed for a moment, before slowly slipping back with his somewhat unidentified emotions were running riot, running amok through him. They ran back through him and surprisingly through her. The air was thick with a tension, an unsurprising tension. It had been slowly, gradually working up to the point where they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Breathing heavily, Jack snapped. Something in Jack snapped.

Gwen found herself looking back at Jack, unsure of how she was feeling, what her emotions were, are. Her eyes were wide with longing, loneliness 'No one else would have me' and fear….

Jack looked at her puzzled, 'what could she fear apart from losing Rhys, losing him…

Startled Jack did a double take, looking back at her looking back at him in shock. It was unsurprising how Jack felt, could feel like this. It had been surprising to her though.

At that moment, he did all he could, to not kiss her.

He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, 'why not now?' he thought, 'Why did he not kiss her now, she was free, unattainable, off limits. He just wanted to forget about her, yet he couldn't, how could he forget about her? How could he even begin to, she was off limits. She was off limits to him'

With that thought, in desperation, Jack kissed her; he slowly and emotionally kissed Gwen with his hands running, holding her through her hair. He was pleased and overjoyed when she returned the kiss herself.

Lost in the moment, her hand hedged through his hair, drawing his head closer to her hair. Her head tilted as he did the same to her hair. He slipped his arm through her own, drawing his arm around her. He changed the kiss willingly, allowing him to allow her to change him into drawing him into the bigger picture. She did so, slipping her own arm past him and he- Jack- drew her -Gwen- closer, much closer into his embrace, almost pulling her into place.

His arm wrapped around her hand, holding her in place against him. Her warm arm slid like a liquid snake around him, holding him in place against her. She had allowed herself to get lost in his embrace, just as he had. Just then the alarm sounded, then ended… it was so still too late.

"We've get to get back to work" Jack said, leaving the kiss (temporarily) behind… while thinking he would.


End file.
